


Count Ten Rhinos

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a test. It does not make sense.(I do not write)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Count Ten Rhinos

There are  ten nine giraffes on the stony cold wall. Herbert counts nine of them, because he isn’t dumb, and he knows that broaching the  ~~ ten ~~ ninth would rain devastation upon them for ages to come.

In comes Agatha, bedecked in fine jewelry. He counts  ~~ ten ~~ nine of them, before realising they aren’t giraffes, but rhinos. Particular detail has been inlaid onto the swirls of each rhino’s horn, as they pose in situations of rhinoceros war. It was fitting, then, that it was made of such fine a mineral. 

And out of some sort of misplaced mirth-

-“Rhino-stones,” he says, before he can stop himself.

She seems to startle, in his eyes. Had she not realised, as he did, that he was there? Had she not seen him these past days, staring in front of her without a word? It had been 

Nine-

~~Ten~~ -

Days numbering even past that infernal number-

Herbert had not thought that he was quite that silent—but what was it that His had said, long ago? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test. It does not make sense.  
> (I do not write)


End file.
